Tremble
by Manawa
Summary: Things seemed to be going from bad to worse within the walls of Hogwarts. Severus was doing his best to keep the students safe along with the least expected person. Main pairing M/M MATURE READERS ONLY PLEASE.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Lord Voldemort had done it. He had taken over the Ministry of Magic. The new minister Pius Thicknesse was under his command. The inner circle were reaping the rewards gaining favours from their Dark Lord. The Malfoy wine cellar was being heavily hit.

"My faithful of servants. Tonight we celebrate our victory. Soon we will rule the world." Tom Riddle raised his goblet at his minions.

Severus Snape raised his goblet like a good little Death Eater. His shields firmly in place so he could hide the despair within. Everything now was in the hands of one young man by the name of Harry James Potter. The former potions master prayed to every deity that the Boy who lived would once again live to see another day.

The large ornate doors slammed open and Yaxley with his men strutted into the large ballroom and made straight to the snake face man. Getting on his knee he kissed the dirty robes of his leader.

"My Lord. It is believed that Harry Potter was not in attendance of the wedding of the Weasley heir. After questioning the guests it seems to be true."

"Fear not my faithful. His time will come soon. He can run but he cannot hide." The party goers cheered in agreement. Voldemort waited for calm before once again speaking. "Severus step forward, for tonight you will get your reward for killing Dumbledore."

The crowd parted as the potions master walked towards the dark lord. Getting down on one knee Severus picked up the dirty robe and kissed it as though it was a honour.

"My lord. No reward is required I was more than happy to fulfill my duty and rid of the leader of the light."

Voldemort ran his hand through Severus' hair as though patting his favorite pet. It hadn't been since the last war that the snakeface man showed such tenderness to him. After his return, the dark wizard interest in the potions master dwindled and the man couldn't have been more relieved. Closing his eyes he let out a moan in appreciation on the inside he felt another little bit of himself dying. It wasn't often that the black eyed man was shocked.

"I am making you Headmaster of Hogwarts. Where you will lead our future generations into glory."

For once Severus let his shock show on his normal stoic face show. His heart thrummed with excitement. He was going home to protect all of those within her walls. There would be no safer place. For a brief moment he felt a small amount of hope. Then the man had to go and ruin it.

"You will have two deputies our own Amycus and Alecto Carrow." Severus took in a deep breath.

Amycus was known to have a taste of young children. Not even caring if they were muggles or even pureblood, male or female. Alecto was as bad as Bellatrix with the love of the cruciatus curse. The two in question all but pushed Severus out of the way and knelt before their beloved master and kissed his robes without even picking them up. The dark lord quickly waved them off not giving them the attention he had shown the new headmaster of Hogwarts.

Soon the party was once again in full swing. Severus was intending to slip out and head back to Spinner's End to wallow in self pity before he headed back to the only place he called home. Tomorrow was a new day and plans would have to be made. At least he would be able to speak to his mentor Albus Dumbledore.

"Severus you weren't intending to leave the celebration already?" Lucius asked.

"I have much to do. You know parties aren't my thing Luc."

"That may be so, but the dark lord has asked for your presence in the upstairs library." The blond patted his friend's shoulder.

Both men knew what that meant. It had been over eighteen years since Voldemort called the potion master to speak with him in private, in his den. Even before Lily and James Potter, Tom Riddle had taken an interest in the youngest potion master of the time. Severus will never forget the pain and humiliation he was subjected to the first time he warmed the bed of his master.

* * *

All eyes followed Severus as he made his way up the grand staircase, even the portraits were watching him with curiosity. The potion master was grateful for his heavy robes that hid his trembling form. With his shields firmly in place he knocked twice before stepping into den.

The dark lord was standing by the large open window looking over the once beautiful gardens of Malfoy Manor. With money being spent by the dark side the Malfoy fortune was severely depleted and only a few faithful house elves remained.

"My lord, you wished to speak with me?" Severus stood close to the door not needing to bow to his lord while there was just the two of them.

"I smell your fear. Drop the glamour." he hissed turning his blood red eyes to his second highest follower.

Only Lucius was higher than him, but only because of his money. He had made to many mistakes and was lucky that his son had not paid the price. He was currently hiding in France away from the war. Many of his friends already taking the mark. However due to assurances that he would be handed over when he came of age, he would bow to Voldemort and if he pleased the dark lord enough, Draco would be honoured in warming his bed.

Severus waved his hand down his body and his true self was revealed for the first time in over fifteen years. Gone was the greasy hair and pasty skin, instead soft slightly wavy hair framed the glowing skin which had a soft pink tinge. White straight teeth gleamed from the now plump lips. The large Roman nose remained, but suited the handsome professor's high cheekbones and strong jaw. His dark eyes now wrinkle free still seemed to bore holes into the dark lord's sole. Under the robes only Tom knew. A broad chest and a defined six pack thanks to the help of all the heavy lifting the potion master did everyday from his working with large cauldrons. A flat stomach leading down to long powerful legs which had once wrapped around his waist as the dark lord fucked him.

Voldemort waved his wand disrobing the beautiful creature before him, not wanting to be denied such beauty. Severus' cock laid flaccid between his legs begging to be fondled. The potion master didn't flinch when long boney fingers cupped his ball sack bouncing them a few times. If his master was disappointed in the lack of arousal from the man he didn't show it. Squeezing more than a little harder than necessary Voldemort stepped back losing interest suddenly.

"I am giving you full control of Hogwarts, Severus. Except for one thing." The new headmaster held his breath for what he knew couldn't be good. Not answering the dark lord instead he gave a nod knowing he wasn't permitted to speak yet. Tom liked the feeling of power thinking that prolonging his plans excited his followers and enemies alike. "That is all my faithful. I hope you will not disappoint me. I will send instructions when they are ready."

"Thank you my Lord." Severus knelt and bowed his head before he stepped out of the room, still naked as the day he was born.

Never before was the wizard grateful for his skill of wandless magic as he summoned his robes. Thankfully no one was on the upper floor. Quickly slipping on his clothes and checking his wand was still in his inside pocket he headed out the back way without drawing attention from the rest of the party goers.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**SURPRISE! Finally got around to doing some more writing. This story isn't very popular which is cool. I'm still gonna finish it as I believe it is something different than anything else I have read. You may have a lot of questions after this chapter but promise all will be answered in the next.**

 **Thanks to those who have put on alerts and favs and of course my reviewers. :)**

 **Please enjoy.**

Chapter 2

Severus stood in front of the main gate of his beloved Hogwarts. It was only a few weeks before the beginning of the new school year. He had much to do and the first thing was to notify all muggleborns that they were not to attend. It wasn't because the dark lord demanded it. Rather the new headmaster felt it was for the own safety. It could be the best decision of his life or the worse if Voldemort finds out his true reasons.

He was expected, and was not surprised when no one was there to greet him. Placing his hand on the gate he felt the magic of the castle warm his hand. Smiling slightly he thanked the grand lady and entered the sacred grounds. Slowly making his way up the gravel drive his eyes roaming the area for any possible attacks. He knew he would have problems with the staff, after all it was a well known fact that he was the one who killed their beloved headmaster. The leader of the light. Severus sighed, Albus asked far to much of him yet he did as was asked and now he was almost the most hated wizard in all of Britain. Only one higher was the dark lord and that was only because they feared him more than one of his death eaters.

Suddenly the air was knocked out of him and he toppled backwards unable to find traction to stop his fall. Heavy panting filled the air along with horrible smell. Ready to kill whatever attacked him he went for his wand only to feel something wet run up his face.

"Bloody dog. Fang get off me you great brute." Severus, snapped trying to push the huge hound off him, without much success.

"S'rry bout that headmaster." Hagrid's deep booming voice called out as Fang was pulled away from Severus. The headmaster could hear the amusement in the man's voice.

"He still acts like a puppy." Severus stood gracefully and pulled out his wand and cleaned his robes.

Looking at the half giant he suppressed chuckling, but gave a small grateful smile to one man who he knew trusted Albus Dumbledore's words as law. If he had no one else on his side he would be okay. Sadly though it wasn't to be. Hagrid had a important job to do and Severus hoped the big loveable lug could act. But that could wait. Right now he had to go and settle into his rooms and meet with the staff.

* * *

Severus looked around the headmaster's rooms. The private rooms were surprisingly tastefully decorated. No garash colours one would expect from Albus Dumbledore. His personal belongings had been sent forward and the house elves had already brought up his things that he had to leave when he left a few short months ago.

His office was still exactly the same though as though no one had the heart to remove all the small trinkets and books. Maybe they belonged to the school rather than Albus himself. Severus was surprised that they actually brought him comfort. As of yet he hadn't faced the portrait that sat behind his desk. Unsure if the headmaster was even awake yet in his frame. He hadn't wanted to face him just yet, but knew he couldn't put it off for much longer. The other headmasters were asleep or at least pretending to.

 _Headmaster the staff are waiting to be allowed entry._ Thanking Hogwarts Severus chuckled he had always wondered how Albus always knew who was coming into his office.

"Severus. Please forgive an old man." Pinching the bridge of his nose the young headmaster shook his head.

"Later Albus. I need to speak with staff." with a wave of his wand he opened the entryway to his office. He had yet to tell anyone the new password, which he would give to only staff members.

It was no surprise that Minerva was the one to lead the rest of the staff in. The sour look on her face spoke volumes of what she thought of him. There was nothing he could say or do that would make her understand that he did what he needed to and he did what was asked of him all for the greater good. He and Minerva had once had an amicable relationship before he left. He could never say they were friends but at least they could get on and exchange small gifts birthdays and christmas'. Hagrid came up the rear and squeezed himself in the far corner out of the way. Or at least as much as the half giant could.

"Headmaster Snape you called us for a meeting." Minerva said sharply.

"Yes and thank you everyone for coming back earlier than usual. Things are going to change and I must insist that you all do your best with the situation."

"Changes?"

"Yes. Muggle borns will no longer have a place within these walls." The teachers were in a uproar. Denying magical child was unheard of. They were not only a danger to themselves but muggles as well, with being unable to control their magic.

Severus held up his hand silencing the staff. "What of the ones that are already enrolled the letters have already been sent out."

"I will make sure that the acceptance letters are cancelled. Also we will be having the Carrow's join staff." Another round of shouting before Severus could speak again. "Defence Against the Dark Arts will be replaced by Dark Arts." That was it. Nothing Severus did could silence the staff. Taking out his wand he placed a silencing charm at everyone. "The Dark Lord has taken over the control of not only the ministry but Hogwarts as well. We must do as we are told. If any of you go against these orders I will have no choice but to fire you. I know each and everyone of you and hope that you will stay and help protect our students."

Most of the staff nodded a few seemed to not able to move. Several staff members were silently crying, including Hagrid.

"That is all for now. Any questions please come ask." with that Severus cancelled the charm and nodded before turning and going to the window signaling a clear dismissal. "Hagrid please stay behind."

It didn't take long for staff to leave the office. Hagrid blew his nose stiffing quietly. "'eadmaster?"

Once again Severus pulled out his wand and waved it over the paintings covering them and putting up a charm so they couldn't hear the conversation, all except Albus.

* * *

Severus looked over the great hall. So many missing, even with law being passed that all magical pureblood and half bloods were to attend Hogwarts. Many half blood parents had the sense to leave England and enrol their children in other countries. The Slytherin table was the fullest. They wore smug looks on their faces. The headmaster just wanted to smack them over the head but just turned to look over the other tables. Ravenclaw had twelve missing, with one in particular missing. Luna Lovegood had been captured and was now imprisoned at Malfoy Manor. At least they were been looked after well enough. When he could he took down potions to help with any injuries that had been inflicted by over zealous minions of the dark lord.

Hufflepuff were missing many more than Severus would have thought. Twenty one gone many of them muggleborns. Taking a deep breath he eyes went to the Gryffindor table. There was the smallest group. Nearly half the students were missing. Of course the golden trio were nowhere in sight. Ginny Weasley looking lost sitting next to Neville Longbottom who had his arm protectively wrapped around her shoulders. Said boy….No, young man looked the new headmaster in the eye. Where once it was fear Severus saw in the boy's eye was now determination. Giving Longbottom a slight nod he turned to speak to the Carrow man who was not hiding his lust as he stared at the youngest Weasley.

"Remember the Dark Lord's orders. You are not to touch the purebloods. They are to be looked after. You leave them to me. Send them to me if there is any trouble from them."

Amycus hissed. "What our lord doesn't know won't hurt him. I don't want no filthy half-blood. Why should you have all the fun."

"The Weasley chit and Longbottom are to be the first to be trialed if you take what is not yours the dark lord won't think twice of killing you. In fact why don't you send them up to me tonight. The Weasley first." Severus stood getting all the students and teachers attention.

"Welcome to a new year. Detentions will now be longer." Severus paused letting all the chatter go on for a few minutes. "Silence!" Even though he never raised his voice the order was clearly not to be ignored. "Dupties Carrows will be in charge of punishment. Believe me when I say you do not wish to find out what it is. Now new rules, no muggle clothing is to be worn at all. No Hogmead weekend. You are here to learn. New classes will begin and all must take them. Dark Arts will be from First through to seventh year. Defence is no longer available….to anyone." Severus looked directly at the Gryffindor's. He knew about Potters little club.

"You will walk in an orderly fashion. Year seven's will lead students to their common rooms in silence at all times. Now I know you must be tired. I bid you good evening." Severus sat. Only the Slytherins clapped.

"Headmaster you wished to see me?" Poppy asked.

"Is that not what my note said. I wish you to meet me in my office along with Weasley and Longbottom."

"Very well." she stood and straightened her cap before heading to the entrance of the great hall to gather said students with Amycus following her rubbing his hands together in glee.

TBC


End file.
